Worse Things
by junkpuppet225
Summary: Season 3. Sansa changes her mind. Sansa/Tyrion One-shot. Please review!
Title: Worse Things

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Game of Thrones nor am I making any money from the writing of this story. Somewhat of a AU because in my story Sansa Stark is eighteen years old.

Rated: M for language and sexual situations.

Summary: SPOILERS! So Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa have been married. On their wedding night Sansa says she may never want to consummate their marriage. What happens when she changes her mind? Smut! One shot. Remember Sansa is eighteen in this fic! Enjoy! Review!

xXxXxXx

"You wanted to see me father?"

It wasn't everyday Lord Tywin called upon his youngest son without an audience. Queen Cersei was nowhere to be seen. His father sat at the head of the table watching him carefully as Tyrion made his way through the room and took the offered chair to his right.

"It has been a fortnight since you wed Lady Sansa yet her handmaidens tell me you have yet to consummate the marriage."

"How exactly would the hired help know what my bride and I do or do not? They aren't around every second of the day."

"They assure me her linens stay fresh and she is alone in her bed chambers every morning. That's all the proof I need."

Tyrion narrowed his eyes at the thought.

"She's still a child. I refuse to bed a child."

"Sansa Stark has three years on your mother when Jamie was born. This discussion is closed. Put a Lanister in that girl tonight or I'll cut your throat and fuck her myself!"

Tywin slammed his palm's down on the table to get his point across causing Tyrion to stand to his feet and storm out of the room without another word.

xXx

Sansa glanced up from her stitch pattern as Tyrion opened their chamber door - his brow creased in worry. She watched carefully from the bed as he slammed the door and began pacing the room oblivious his company. There was no denying that although short he was handsome. He was a Lanister.

"Cut my throat?! I'll cut his fucking throat in his sleep! He won't lay a hand on her! Over my cold dead fucking dwarf body!"

Sansa placed her embroidery on the night stand and stood slowly as to not startle her husband. He was clearly upset and although he had only been kind to her since their first meeting he again was a Lanister and it was hard to say how he might handle his rage.

"My Lord?" she asked with wide innocent eyes; joining him in the opening of the room. Tyrion turned quickly - surprised and embarrassed at his words. "Lady Sansa. Forgive me I thought…. I thought I was alone." The thought was sobering as he was always alone. Sansa sensed his grief. Although neither wanted this marriage he had been a wonderful kind husband who was funny and patient. He didn't deserve her as a wife.

"My lady. Come sit." He asked, placing a hand on a nearby chair as she obliged and moved across the room quickly. Tyrion remained standing; staying close to his bride as his words were hers alone. At this stance they were nearly the same height - meeting one anthers gaze. Tyrion couldn't help but smile noticing Sansa didn't shy away from him like she once had but instead watched him curiously.

He handed her the bag of diamonds that Shae had refused.

"A ship will come for you in the night. I want you to take this and board that ship never to return to this vile place. Change your name and keep only a handful of trusted people by you. Find a man worthy of you, sweet girl."

Sansa stared back into Tyrion's bright eyes with her own matching hues. He wanted her to leave? He was giving her a way out but what would become of him? Lord Tywin would have his head on a spike for letting the the key to the North disappear in the middle of the night.

Surprising them both she reach her hand out and touched his cheek gently, causing his eyes to widen at her soft caress.

"What has you so upset my Lord? Why do you wish me to leave?" Sansa let her gaze fall as her lip began to tremble. The thought of being out in the world alone was almost as frightening as being a prisoner at Kings Landing for the rest of her life. "I know that I am a terrible wife to you my Lord. Ill try harder to please you. I promise."

Tyrion touched her chin; bringing her eyes back to his. "Sweet Sansa. This isn't because of me. You are a perfect wife that I do not deserve. My father told me if I do not consummate our marriage tonight that he will cut my throat and bed you himself."

Sansa's eyes went wide at the thought.

"If I leave they'll kill you and more than likely find me within a day. I wouldn't make it far out there on my own. All this trouble would be for naught."

Tyrion couldn't deny that.

"I won't let them harm you. You are under my protection now and I just don't see another way out of this."

Sansa looked away for a moment before turning her eyes back to her husband. A kind, gentle husband who just happened to be a dwarf. She pictured Jeffofry's evil snear as she made up her mind; there was definitely worse things to be than a dwarf.

"You could bed me, Lord Tyrion."

It was the half man's turn to be surprised at her words yet he put no space between them.

"Lady Sansa. I gave you my word that I would not touch you until you wanted me too. Even if that meant never, remember?"

Although she was young and inexperienced he would be lying if he said Lady Sansa hadn't taken his breath away as she learned forward and placed her lips to his - waiting only a moment before her tongue touched his bottom lip and slipped inside his waiting mouth. She tasted of fresh strawberries - something he had never experienced before. After a moment he pulled away from her with a groan - shaking his head.

"My Lady I can't ask you to partake in this. I couldn't…"

He met her eyes again; heavy breathing and pink cheeks received him. "Tyrion." His name on her tongue caused another groan in his throat before she kissed him again - gently this time so that their lips barely touched.

"You said you wouldn't touch me until I asked you too."

He nodded slightly - bewitched by this innocent girl that had obviously been speaking with Margaery Tyrrell. She was the only other maiden Sansa was close too other than Shae and he knew she hadn't been giving her pointers on fucking.

"Lord Tyrion. I want you to touch me."

He needed little convincing after that - placing his hands in Sansa's hair as he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. This girl may have received a few tips on seducing a man but she was nowhere near as skilled as the seasoned Tyrion Lanister. Once he had kissed her until they were both gasping for air he took her hand in his and whispered; "May I lead you to our bed my Lady."

His wife's courage had all but disappeared as she stood from the chair and followed him to the large bed.

"I promise you my Lady. I will be gentle with you. If I do anything you dissaprove of you'll tell me, right? I won't hurt you."

"I promise."

Sansa watched as Tyrion climbed on to the bed and moved towards her, causing a smile to play at her lips as he was nearly a head taller than her now. His fingers moved quickly and skillfully through the ties of her dress as she watched him.

"My Lord?" She whispered, gasping once the first layer fell from her hips in a pile on the floor and his mouth found her exposed neck. "Hmmm?"

"Will you call me Sansa?"

He stopped in his tasks and looked at her, confused by the request. "I like the way it sounds when you say my name, is all." This caused Tyrion to grin at the thought, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he nodded and returned to the dreadful layers of garments before him.

"Of course, my beautiful Sansa. Anything for you."

After another moment Lady Sansa stood before him; her clothes pooled at her feet and her body nearly as red as her hair from embarrassment.

"You are perfection." Tyrion assured softly; marveling at. His beautiful wife before him. He must have took to long because he heard Sansa say his name; bringing him back to the moment.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Lady… Sansa?"

"All I'm sure of my Lord is I wish to not be the only person undressed in this room and I'd like for you to kiss me again."

Tyrion smiled at his sweet vixen - ushering her lay back on their bed as he removed his shirt and kissed her just as passionately as the first time which caused a whimper to escape her. Soft whimpers turning into throaty groans as he kissed every inch of her body before burying his face between her waiting legs. Sansa's back arched as her gentle fingers found Tyrion's hair, caressing him as he worked his magic on her body.

It seemed like a decade had passed before he found himself staring into his wife's dazed eyes again. She had a look of pure bliss on her pretty face and he didn't know how much more he could take. He needed to be inside of her.

"My Lord. If I may be so bold?"

"Sansa you could probably ask anything of me in this moment and I would do everything in my power to make it yours."

This caused her to smile. "Lady Margaery gave me some ideas incase this should happen and I would like to try them if you'll allow it."

Tyrion's eyes went wide in surprise. "Of course Sansa. Take me as you will." He assured with a grin; adjusting the apparent bulge in his pants. Sansa guided him to his back and with shaky hands began to unbutton his trousers - letting out a gasp once he was free from his restraints and much larger than she had ever imagined. Not being the first time some one was surprised to see his well endowed package he laughed quietly and whispered, "You should never judge a book by its cover, Lady Sansa."

This caused his lady to blush an even deeper red before she took him in her hand and shut him up completely. Tyrion could only watch as Sansa lifted a leg over him and straddled his hips - sinking down onto his throbbing member carefully.

"Take it slow, sweet Sansa." He guided between clenched teeth - feeling her tight untouched sex all around him. A deep animalistic moan escaped Sansa as she rocked back and fourth against Tyrion's own thrusts; his hands griping her hips as his head fell back against the bed in delight.

"Sansa. My god.." Her pace quickened as he moaned her name; causing him to clutch her hips tighter as he found his release and exploded inside of her. A moment later Sansa collapsed on top of her husband with a happy sigh - apologizing for not going as slow as he may have liked. Tyrion kissed her forehead assuring her everything she did was perfect.

They laid in each others arms for what seemed like hours as they talked and laughed and caressed each other.

"Thank you my Lord. Id imagine this consummation was as perfect as I could ever hope for given my recent situations. Id imagine your nephew would not be a kind and gentle lover."

Tyrion laced his fingers with Sansa's and agreed that there was nothing kind or

gentle about his nephew.

"Sansa you should not address me as your Lord anymore. I am your husband and you are my equal."

Sansa smiled, "As you wish my Lord."

"You clever girl. Also send my regards to Lady Margaery. I shall buy her a ship for her wedding."

Sansa laughed out loud at the thought - her earlier blush returning.

"Oh Tyrion do you think we will be prisoners in this place until we die?"

Tyrion thought for a moment and grinned. "Perhaps my dear but at least we now have something to pass the time."

xxx

Please review! :-)


End file.
